Gana a Sven
by Riznao
Summary: Aburridos y sin Sven, Eve y Train deciden jugar Poker...¿Qué a puestan? ¿No les da una pista el título? un soft Eve/Sven y Train/Sven, amistad ante todo.


**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Black Cat me pertenecen, esto es por diversión.

**Parejas**: Realmente no se si hay parejas en el fic. Solo se me vino a la mente la historia y siento que me salió un poco de Eve/Sven y Train/Sven, nada gráfico ni profundo. Es más familia y amistad que otra cosa. Como sea. Disfruten.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Gana a Sven**

**por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaban aburridos.

Hace poco habían dejado monótono paisaje de arenas y dunas, al fin habían atravesado el desierto y se habían permitido una rápida pero muy merecida estadía en un hotel de calidad lo suficientemente decente.

Hace tres horas mas o menos que habían entrado al hotel y hace tan solo dos horas y medias Sven se había excusado diciendo que la renta del hotel había costado un poco mas del presupuesto que había esperado. De esa forma Sven había decidido ir 'voluntariamente' – después de haber tratado de ganar al _'piedra, papel o tijera'_ contra Train – al bar a ver que trabajos podían hacer para obtener el dinero.

Eve y Train habiendo quedado atrás en el hotel no fueron sino victimas de algo mucho peor que el trabajo forzado y la insistente búsqueda de este; el aburrimiento.

– Train – este le miró. La niña parecía aburrida a pesar que su siempre apacible expresión le trataran de demostrar lo contrario.

– ¿Qué sucede Hime-chi? – preguntó con tono neutro mientras que desde su posición cerca de la ventana desviaba su mirada al cielo. Debía admitirlo, él también estaba muerto del aburrimiento.

– Juega conmigo – exigió la pequeña.

– Lo siento, no tengo ánimos – respondió tan rápido como pudo sin interés alguno de ser el compañero de juegos de la chica pese a su propio hastío. Dicho aquello siguió bebiendo su pequeña botella de leche admirando el cielo.

– Train – este la volvió a mirar después de dar un sorbo a su leche – Juega conmigo – repitió la demanda como si no la hubieran rechazado momentos antes. Train le miró con algo parecido al desencanto.

– Escucha. ¿Por qué no lees otro libro mejor? – preguntó tratando de escapar de la insaciable demanda de Eve.

– No –

– ¿Huh? ¿Por qué no? –

– Ya los leí todos – comentó mientras miraba a la mesa en donde se encontraban todos los libros que había leído hasta ese día. Train siguió su mirada y se topó con la torre de libros con los títulos de _'101 artes marciales'_, _'El escape de los fosos del trío desesperado'_, _'Cocina en tres minutos'_, _'Tagaya'_, y otros títulos más que iban desde lo complejo hasta lo absurdo. Train la vio con incredulidad, dio un gran suspiro y tomó de su botella de leche rápidamente mientras Eve le seguía observando calmadamente.

– Train… – comenzó la chica nuevamente cuando Train había bebido todo el contenido de la botella.

– Ya sé, ya sé – se apuró a añadir – Juega conmigo – trató de imitar la voz de la pequeña al mismo tiempo que está hacia su petición.

– Bueno, supongo que podemos ver la televisión. ¿Qué te parece? – ofreció el chico.

– No –

– ¿Por qué no? – pregunto con impaciencia.

– Porque no quiero ver la televisión, quiero jugar – declaró firmemente.

– Vamos, vamos, ¿Qué hay de malo con la televisión? podemos ver ese programa que tanto nos gusta… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? – se preguntó a si mismo lo último mientras trataba de pensar. – Ese programa…ya sabes – le trató de explicar a Eve – El de robots – comentó haciendo muecas y ademanes de manera entusiasmada, Eve parecía indiferente a ello.

– No. Ya lo busqué en los canales y no – Train supuso que ya no podía hacer algo en contra de la demanda de la chica así que dio un suspiro derrotado.

– Esta bien, esta bien, tú ganas – Eve sonrió un poco. – ¿Pero que quieres jugar? –

– No lo sé. Esperaba que tú me sugirieras algo –

– ¡Ahh! ¿Me pedías que jugara contigo y ni siquiera tenias idea de que hacer? –

– Vi que una niña hizo eso con su hermano, allá afuera – Eve había señalado hacia la ventana.

– Bueno, podemos jugar en el parque que vimos. No, mejor no, había mucha arena, estoy harto de la arena – gruñó el castaño al mismo tiempo que sacaba la lengua y hacia una mueca.

– Era solo una caja de arena para jugar Train, así como la de los gatos – comentó desinteresadamente, aunque a decir verdad ella también estaba aburrida de la arena, después de todo el largo viaje que habían recorrido desde la ciudad vecina en medio de dunas y paisaje desértico no era precisamente el mejor panorama para viajar.

– Son diferentes, Hime-chi – Eve miraba el hipnótico vaivén del dedo índice de Train con confusión. A pesar de sentir la obligación de explicar a la chica, el castaño se la guardo porque su tedio así como su aburrimiento sin contar con su cansancio eran extremos y no quería disponer de una charla en donde la mayoría de ella constituyera las extrañas e incluso ingenuas preguntas de la princesa.

– De todas maneras creo que debemos tener algún juego de mesa – descartó la mueca confusa de la pequeña mientras buscaba en una maleta.

– ¿Juego de mesa? – preguntó esperanzada la chica. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sven se había ido y realmente hubiera preferido ir con el que quedarse aburrida en la habitación sin nada que hacer, al menos siempre tenia a Train para rescatarle incluso del aburrimiento.

– ¡Aja! ¡Mira lo que tenemos aquí! – exclamó Train mientras sacaba un mazo de cartas de una de las maletas de Sven.

– ¿Qué es eso? –

– Esto, Hime-chi, es un mazo de cartas – le había sonreído mientras se las daba a Eve quien miraba con detenimiento y curiosidad cada una de las cartas – Podemos jugar poker –

– ¿Poker? –

– . . . –

Esto llevaría mucho tiempo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por fin Train le había explicado lo básico de jugar Poker, y al parecer Eve había asimilado bien lo que le había dicho así que se habían decidido a jugar, Train repartía las cartas cuando una duda le asaltó.

– ¡Ah, es cierto! ¿Quieres que esto sea más divertido Hime-chi? – Eve asintió.

– Bien, entonces apostemos algo – comentó Train con tono juguetón.

– ¿El que cosa? – preguntó curiosa la chica, ya que según lo que le había dicho Train, en ocasiones se apostaba dinero, pero en este caso era mas que obvio que la carencia de este les había llevado a la actual situación de aburrimiento y de falta de comida, así que cualquier idea de apostar el dinero – el poco y casi inexistente – que apenas tenían, estaba descartada.

– ¡Ya se! – exclamó el castaño luego de contemplar la situación por unos momentos – Como no tenemos dinero – vio la billetera vacía – Y no apostaremos ropa – se miró a si mismo y después a Eve. "_Dios prohíba que Sven supiera que apostamos ropa y capaz manda a cortarme la cabeza por haber 'pervertido' a Hime-chi" –_ Apostaremos lo único que nos pertenece – sonrió.

– ¿El que cosa? – preguntó muy interesada la rubia. Train sonrió más abiertamente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

– Estoy acabado…no conseguí un buen trabajo después de todo – musitaba para si mismo el peli-esmeralda con sus hombros caídos y su cara cansada. "_Al menos Eve y Train deben de estar dormidos ya, así podré caer rendido a la cama sin lidiar con ellos."_ Se permitió pensar con un poco de esperanza, cual fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta de la habitación donde se estaban quedando y ver a Train frente a Eve con una mirada desesperada mientras tenia cinco cartas en sus manos.

Sven les miró aburrido preguntándose si habían pasado toda la bendita tarde en un juego de Poker. Mas importante le pareció preguntarse como es que Eve estaba jugando algo así, aquello debía de ser obra de Train. Se aclaró la garganta al ver que ninguno de los dos en la habitación había notado su presencia.

Pudo ver como al atraer la atención de ambos, los ojos de Eve le miraba complacida y los de Train determinados, ambos le miraron por unos momentos haciendo que se retorciera al recibir esas miradas tan atentas.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó un poco incómodo.

Los otros dos volvieron a mirar sus cartas.

– Trato de ganarte eso es lo que pasa – comentó Train de forma ofuscada.

– ¿Huh? –

– Train y yo jugamos para ganarte – explicó calmadamente la chica.

Definitivamente sabia que el viaje de siete horas entre la cuidad que habían dejado atrás y esta, era exhaustivo sin mencionar que había sido peligroso al ser victimas del intenso calor del desierto. Pero nunca pensó – o se le cruzó por la cabeza – el hecho que el viaje y el calor hiciera desvariar a ambos.

– ¿G-ganar...me? –

– ¡Si! – exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Están locos? – preguntó un poco aturdido el mayor de los tres.

– No, solo estábamos aburridos – le volvió a explicar Eve. Train lanzó un gruñido frustrado haciendo que la atención de Sven volviera a él.

– ¡Hime-chi va ganando pero no puedo perderte! – declaró muy decidido Train, mirando fijamente a Sven haciendo que este se sonrojara por lo que le había dicho, aquella declaración podía haberla interpretado de una manera…no muy común.

– No lo entiendo, entonces ¿Qué pasa con el que gane? ¿Qué hago yo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó sentándose en la cama de la habitación mirando curioso a sus acompañantes.

– No había pensado en eso… aun – declaró Train mirándole – Supongo que te tendrá para el – le sonrió inocentemente algo por lo que Sven volvió a sonrojarse. – o para ella – completó frustrado al ver a Eve.

– ¡Tonto no hagas comentarios como esos! – le regañó. Train le miró confuso y siguió con el juego.

– Escalera Real – comentó Eve mirando alegremente a Sven, mientras Train pataleaba diciendo lo injusto que era.

– ¡Otra mas! – pidió Train pero ya era noche, llevaban horas jugando poker.

– No – clara y corta como siempre.

– ¡Hime-chi! – se quejó patéticamente utilizando ojos de gatito para tratar de convencerla, al parecer no dio resultado alguno al ver que era ignorado por Eve la cual se había encaminado hacia Sven para abrazarle sin mucho entusiasmo a pesar que sus ojos cantaban victoria.

– Sven – el susodicho miro al gato quien había dirigido su mirada extra-hiper-mega adorable hacia él.

– Voy arrepentirme de esto – murmuró el mayor haciendo que Eve le mirara curiosa y que Train le mirara alegre. Si Train fuera más parecido a un perro y no un gato juraría que para ese momento estaría moviendo su cola frenéticamente de lado a lado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sven se preguntaba como era que había acabado de esa manera. _"Es cierto los ojos de gatito abandonado que uso ese tonto conmigo" _recordó. Se acomodó mejor pero se quedo estático cuando escucho un gemido a la izquierda y un brazo asegurarse a su pecho a la derecha. Se tensó pero después de minutos volvió a relajarse. Por indulgencia suya, plegaria de Train y entretenimiento de Eve los tres habían terminado en la misma – y única cama – de la habitación, Train a su izquierda, Eve a la derecha y él en el centro.

Estaban demasiado apretados y un poco incómodos, pero aun así no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver que sus dos acompañantes – aunque fuera algo infantil – hicieron algo como tratar de ganarle, además recordó las palabras de Eve cuando le explicó como habían llegado a apostarle _"Apostaremos lo único que nos pertenece" _le había dicho Eve que Train había dicho.

_"Así que ahora les pertenezco…"_ pensó entretenido mientras Eve se abrazaba más a él y Train hacia lo mismo. Algo cálido lleno su corazón mientras se disponía dormir.

"_Supongo que esto es lo que se siente tener una familia" _pensó contento mientras se rendía a los pies de Morfeo.

* * *

Fin

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
